


Stiles Never Told Scott

by queenoftheslayers



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 12:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenoftheslayers/pseuds/queenoftheslayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has dreams when he is off his Adderall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles Never Told Scott

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after a conversation about Mama Stilinski feelings with maria-the-girl-who-fangirled on Tumblr.  
> Hope that you enjoy it.

Stiles never told Scott, and he told Scott everything. But this was his secret, his strange and twisted secret. 

Stiles didn’t remember his dreams that often. And for a while, he wasn’t sure that he did want to remember the dreams he was having. They made him scream and cry and laugh and want to live and die all at the same time. 

He would become more active during the day, jumping around and causing more problems than he should, because he wanted to sleep at night. He needed to dream.

He was eventually put on Adderall for this, and at first it didn’t effect his dreams… but slowly it did, and he stopped taking the pills. His father and teachers noticed and his father would watch him to make sure that he took them.

After a while, he didn’t really forget, but it became easier to take the pills. He took the pills because it made school easier to get through, easier to play games, and easier to concentrate on taking care of his father and Scott.

Then, after a while, he did forgot. He forgot that he used to dream.

Then the wolves came and everything was turned upside down. And there were days and nights that he forgot to take his pills, and he would dream in a hazy. He cried the first time it happened. He woke up crying and nearly didn’t go to school because he felt so lost. But he had to go to school and act together… Scott needed him too.

It happened a while later, and this time the hazy was less and the dream was clearer. He woke up crying and didn’t take his pills that day (it was a Saturday and there were no wolf problems to deal with at the moment.) So that night when he went to bed and slept, the haze was gone and he woke up in the morning smiling with slight tears running down his face. His Sunday was the same, even though he could feel the withdrawal effecting his body. He didn’t care that Monday was going to be like hell (though he didn’t know that everything else was about to get ten times worse).

He didn’t get a chance to dream again for a while, not until the Kanima situation was over and Scott and him were training for LaCrosse during the summer. One day he noticed that he was out of pills and they wouldn’t be ready for another day or two. At first he was worried, but then he realized what that meant for him. So he placed the order so that his dad would get the email from the pharmacist and wouldn’t worry. But he relaxed and went through his day, trying to do as much as possible so that he would sleep deep that night.

He did sleep deep, and yet the dream was in a haze, but it wasn’t that bad. The next night the haze was barely there and when he woke he cried out in hatred of the sun and his open blinds. He spent a week home alone or out running for LaCrosse to drain him of his energy and the withdrawal of not taking the medication that sat on his desk.

Scott noticed the lack of medication smell on him, but didn’t say anything, only worked him a little harder because he was proud that Stiles was trying to cope without the medication. He didn’t know the real reason, and Stiles was just happy that Scott didn’t ask questions, because Stiles wasn’t sure how he would explain to him that he just wanted to dream…

Stiles just wanted to dream about his mother and talk to her again. Because in his dreams, his dreams he had when he didn’t take any medication, he dreamt of his mother. He could talk to her, play with her, be with her. And she would talk back, tell him she was proud of him and the way he handled the wolves and his father, she would play LaCrosse with him, and sometimes… just sometimes, they would walk through the woods or the cemetery and be in each others presence. 

So when he would wake up, he would cry, because sometimes, all he wanted was to see his mother and know that she was proud of him.

So yeah, he never told Scott, because he was allowed to have a secret. Especially this one.


End file.
